Destined for each other
by sweetytaylor16
Summary: Connected by dreams two will make one, And a group will form of unexpected parts, because two listen to their hearts, Trusted and untrusted will cease to exist , A future chanced and sighted by one and all. Soul mates meet and family begins.
1. Chapter 1

Messy black hair and bright green eyes, a look only one boy has been able to pull off; said boy is Harry James Potter. I was one of his two best friends, my name is Ron Weasley. Our other friend is Hermione Jean Granger. The three of us are called the golden trio.

Our lives are interconnected but I'm not letting that get in the way of things I want. I realized a year ago that I am gay; I told them and Harry hasn't talked to me since, Mione doesn't care, and some of the other guys in Gryffindor act like it's the biggest thing in the world while others act like it doesn't matter at all.

"Mr. Weasley the head master wishes to see you." Professor McGonagall said

I nodded my head and took my stuff with me. I sighed as I walked towards his office. I watched as the younger years walked to classes until I reached the statue that hid the staircase to his office.

"Cockroach clusters." I said and watched the statue move; I jumped on the stairs and walked up to and through the door. When I entered it was to find a stranger sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk. The boy had unusual purple hair and eyes to match. He was well built which suggested that he was into sports. I got lost in his deep purple eyes when he looked up.

"Ron?" he spoke my name like a question but it felt like he had said it before. I looked over at the headmaster and found him watching us.

"Head master who is this?" I asked confused.

"Mr. Weasley this young man is from Japan, his name is Ken." He explained "Please take a seat."

I sat down and looked between them. My mind was racing with questions but the first one out of my mouth was the most important one to me at the time. "How do you know me Ken?"

"Honestly Ron by dreams." The purple haired teen replied. "I've been seeing and talking to you."

"You have friends named Kari, Davis, T.k. Yolei and Cody don't you?" I asked the names popping into my mind.

"Yes and your best friend is Hermione Granger, your ex friend is Harry Potter and you have six siblings." He said

I nodded and without a second thought I slipped my hand into his. He had white skin that nearly matched Malfoys in color. He looked down at our hands than smiled at me and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"May Ken eat dinner with me?" I asked hopefully looking at the headmaster.

"I assumed he would be since he is joining us as a student and was sorted into Gryffindor." Replied the head master with the same twinkle in his eyes that he always has, I looked up at Ken with surprise and happiness in my eyes. He smiled at me and pulled his long hair out of his eyes.

"The guys weren't very happy about me leaving Japan but I explained to them that I was needed here." Ken said his eyes shining lightly.

The two of us walked down the stairs hand in hand. We talked about our lives and he told me about something called Digimon and I told him about the war we had just finished.

"So you, Harry and Hermione had been fighting this Voldemort guy since you were eleven?" he asked again.

"Yeah, Harry Killed he for good last year before I realized I'm gay, we haven't talked since." I replied.

"It's sad that things between you changed because of that." Ken said with a sigh. "My friends don't care that I'm gay."

"Mione doesn't care either she and I am still friends and we work together in classes and things." I tell him as we stop in front of the doors.

"I'm ready whenever you are Ron." He said watching me as I stared at the door.

"I haven't dated any of the guys here and a few of them might get mad when they see us together." I replied my blue eyes shining with fear as I shivered.

"My friends don't care that I'm gay Ron and any real friends that you have will be the same way, we'll be fine." His long purple hair fell into his matching eyes, he took my hand again and we pushed through the doors; instantly all eyes turned toward us.

Mione stood up her brown hair falling into her face and walked up to us pulling my free hand into hers and turning with burning eyes to stare at Harry. I watched in shock as he stood up, but what shocked me most was when he walked over to us and smiled.

"I owe you a huge apology Ron." His green eyes stared into my blue ones and I felt slight pressure on both my hands so I looked from brown to purple and back before I looked back at Harry with tears in my eyes. I dropped Mione and Ken's hands and pulled Harry into a hug.

Across the hall at the slytherin table a blonde boy stared at the four of them with an unbalanced hatred and respect. A deep hatred for the Weasley's but also a respect for what they had done with the dark lord. Also he felt angered because yet again the golden trio had the attention of the whole school.

"Would you knock it off!" Draco yelled finally tired of watching the four of them.

"Oh stuff it Blondie!" Ken shouted sending the blonde with a green and silver tie a death glare.

"Stay out of this; you don't know anything about our history." Draco said

"Really?" ken said "You're Draco Malfoy, you hate all the Weasley's and your father was a death eater."

The whole hall quieted with his announcement, many of the students trying to understand how he knew any of it, the head master stood up just as Draco was to retort.

"The fourth person standing up there is a new student Ken from Japan he and Mr. Weasley have been communicating through dreams for who knows how long. Ken decided he was needed here so he has come to be with his friend."

I looked at Ken and whispered. "Is that what I am your friend?"

"You can be more if you want." Ken says with a small smile at me.

I smiled at him and took his hand in mine again before leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Does that answer your question?"

Ken smiled and in turn kissed my cheek then looked at Dumbledore as if to say correct that he's my boyfriend. The head master just smiled and looked around the hall which was still watching the four of us. Tired of being watched we all walked to the table and sat down. The rest of the meal went quickly and Mione, Harry and I showed Ken to the dorms. I was happy to see that the head master had moved ken into the room with me and placed his bed next to mine. When all the others were asleep we talked.

"Tell me about Digimon, Ken." I asked as the purple haired boy with amethyst eyes turned to face me.

"There are chosen children, called the digi-destined. Originally eight exsisted, these eight were Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, T.k, and Kari. Later Davis, Cody, Yolei and I joined up with T.k. and Kari. We all have digimon partners. Mine is Wormmon. Davis' is Veemon, Kari's Gatomon, T.k's Patamon, Yolei's Hawkmon, and Cody's Armidilomon."

"I couldn't remember all of those names if you give me a million gallons."

"You're something Ron."

"Goodnight Ken."

"Goodnight Ron."


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry woke up the next morning and saw the new boy Ken sleeping with one hand clutching a strange Device and the other laying to the side of his body; he thought about how happy Ron seemed with this boy and smiled slightly. A quick shower and then off to the hall for Breakfast before class.

Mione was sitting at the table when he entered the hall, with a look in front of her. she was studying it very carefully as if she was looking for something. Harry sat down next to her and read the title of the book it was about dream sharing.

"Mione what are you looking for?" he asked causing brown eyes to snap up to meet his own bright green ones before answering.

"The reason Ron and Ken can dream share, there are only three types of dream sharing; the connection between you and Voldemort is one, twins often share and finally dream sharing between soul mates." The bushy haired girl said

Harry's mouth dropped open. Soul mates? Could it be that his best friend had found his soul mate. The one person who could make him the happiest he'll ever be.

"Mione, you really think that Ron and Ken are soul mates?" Harry asked his dark eyes shinning brightly.

"Yes Harry I do." Hermione answered her dark brown eyes sparkling. "There's a spell in here that will find your soul mate and lead you to them."

"You're not thinking of trying it are you?" Harry asked as he pushed a strawberry into his mouth.

"Actually yes, I want to see if it works." She answered pushing her hair out of her face. She ate her breakfast of toast and eggs than went to class.

"Ronald Weasley wake up!" Ken yelled as he dressed quickly they were late to class.

Ron rolled over and looked at the clock.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron screamed as he pulled on his uniform. "Snape is going to kill us."

"Miss Granger can you tell me where Mr. Weasley and Mr. Ijogji are?" Professor Snape asked.

"I don't know sir." She answered as she wrote down the ingredients and instructions.

"Very well." He said

Ron and Ken ran hand in hand down to the dungeons and into the classroom. Everyone looked up as the door opened.

"Sorry were late professor our alarms didn't go off." Ken said taking a seat next to Harry and Hermione pulling Ron with him.

"Ten points each from Gryffindor for tardiness." Professor Snape snapped. "Get started on your assignment."

The two of them got to work on the potion and finished it just as early as Harry and Hermione. The potion was a calming drought. The rest of the day went quickly. At nine o'clock Hermione sat alone in the common room. She said the spell to bring her soul mate to her and then fell asleep.

In the slytherin common room Blaise Zabini felt a tug at his heart and then fell asleep himself.

"Where am I?" Blaise asked his dark blue eyes searching the dark corridor.

"Who is there?" Hermione called as she walked toward the voice.

"I could ask you the same." Blaise said

"I'm Hermione Granger." She replied. "You?"

"Blaise Zabini." He answered

"We're in the same year." She whispered "do you know where we are?" she said loud enough for him to hear.

"Not a clue, the last thing I remember is being in the slytherin common room." He answered

"Last I remember is saying a spell in the Gryffindor common room." She said softly.

"What spell?" Blaise asked his eyes closing.

"The spell to find your soul mate." She cliarified.

"Well, if you're here and I'm here." He trailed off as what that mean dawned on the both of them.

"You're my soul mate!" they screamed at the same time.

Hermione woke with a sharp breath and ran from the room heading to the hall. In the dungeons Blaise woke to and headed to the hall as well.

They stopped in front of each other panting and as soon as they could again they kissed. Shivers ran down their spines as they touched each other's arms. Slowly they moved their hands down each other's sides.

"This feels right." Blaise says as he holds her close.

"Yes it does." She replied cuddling up to him.

"We should get back to our dorms." He said sadly.

"Will we go back to acting like we don't know each other tomorrow?" she asked.

"Only if you want to." He replied.

"No." she said then she pulled his head down into a long kiss. "Good night Blaise."

"Goodnight Hermione." He called as they both ran headed back to their dorms.

The next morning Hermione woke up with a smile and dressed in her uniform with her hair curling down her back and instead of her normal hair curling down her back and instead of her normal shoes she pulled on her knee high boots. She had decided to bring her to selves together. At school she had always been Hermione the bookworm and at home she was Mya the good girl with a bad side, she got dressed up at night and had fun going to parties.

She walked down the stairs and felt eyes on her as she walked out the portrait hole. Blaise kept an eye on the door waiting for her to come. When he saw her he smiled she was beautiful. He stood up and walked over to her causing most of the hall to stare at them. Both the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's stared speechless as they kissed.

Ron and Ken walked in behind them and Ron gasped.

Hermione Brock the kiss and turned toward her best friend and his mate.

"Good morning Ron." She said

"When did that happen?" he asked looking between her and Blaise.

"I did the soul mate spell last night he is my soul mate." She said placing her hand in his.

"If their happy Ron let them be." Ken said placing his arms around Ron.

The two couples walked back into the hall. Hermione and Blaise separated and went to sit with their own houses.

Draco's eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing Blaise and Granger? It didn't fit. Blaise had been raised the same way he had that blood mattered. Draco could never have the one that he longed for due to that belief in the family.

Harry was the only one out of the three who did not have a significant other. He and Ginny hadn't worked out and she was now dating Collin Creevy. He had realized that he liked both boys and girls. He hadn't bothered to date since the break up trying to let his heart settle. It was when Ron came out that he realized how he felt.

Hermione watched Harry but now and then would look over and Blaise and Catch not only his eyes but the blonde next to him staring at Harry. She smiled to herself.

Ron and Ken ate their breakfast than walked to class with the others. Ron saw Hermione whispering in Blaise's ear than smiling. She caught up to them letting Blaise hang back to talk to his blonde house mate and best friend.

"We're going to meet in the room of requirement we're going to play a game." Her deep chocolate eyes sparkled.

Ron's P.o.v.

When Mione said we were going to play a game I knew she was planning something and I had to laugh.

Harry Potter, my other best friend was all alone. Hermione had it in her mind to set him up. With who I didn't know.

Ken took my hand and I looked up pushing his purple hair out of his eyes. I smile and he pulls my hand to his lips. Then a loud beeping sounds and he looks down.

"It's my D-3." He said pulling it from his pocket. "It's from Tai."

"What's going on?" I asked

"The gang want's to come visit." He smiles his eyes brightening.

"You can ask Dumbledore." I said

"No time." He called as a bright light shone out of his D-3. I grabbed his hand back in mine as music flowed, then just as soon as it had started it ended.

My eyes opened and I saw a group of kids standing in front of us. Two blonde boys both more tan then Ken that looked to be brothers. An older boy with spiky dark brown hair, a girl with lighter brown hair, another boy about our age with hair that stuck up all over the place and was a mahogany color; another girl with long light purple hair and glasses and a younger boy with brown hair.

I turned to Ken with a small smile and he smiled back.

"Ken!" the boy with spiky brown hair called seeing us standing there.

"Konichiwa Tai-san." Ken said softly.

"When have you ever called one of us san?" the older blonde boy said walking up to us.

"Matt." The name slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

The whole group stared at me and then I realized that we were late.

"Ken; Transfiguration!" I yelled "We need to go now!"

Ken said his apologies and we took off.

When class was over we found ourselves explaining to the head master how they had arrived and sitting up a place for them to stay. Ken was about to introduce me to them when I beat him to the punch. I looked at the group and named them off.

"You're Taichi (Tai), Matt, Kari, T.k., Davis, Yolei and Cody. " I said pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"You're Ron." The brunette girl Kari said smiling at me.

"Yes."

We took them to the tower that had been set up for them and then headed to the room of requirement.

They walked in to find Hermione, Blaise, Harry and Draco sitting in chairs the last with a scrowl on his face and looking down.

"Hello again Boys." Hermione said "Why were you late to class."

"Yamatto and Taichi-san showed up bringing the others." Ken said causing all four of them to gap.

It was Draco who finally said something. "So there are more of you Japanese Muggle-borns here at Hogwarts." He did not sound angery but curious.

"Yes." I told him. "They are his friends. Though not all of them are here."

"Alright lets get on with our game shall we." Blaise said causing us all to sit.

"What game are we playing?" Ken asked

"Truth or Dare." Harry murmmered

"Mione you know Harry hates that game." I said

"He will get over it and besides he will be fine, I'm setting up a few rules." She told me.

"What rules?" Draco asked

"First you must call the person you are asking by their first name." Draco looked agitated but allowed her to continue. "secondly no mention of the war or death eaters and Voldemort. And lastly no questions that you know will be harmful that goes for dares as well."

"Alright." We all agreed

"Draco truth or dare?" Blaise asked raising his eyebrow.

"Dare."

"I dare you to hold Harry's hand for the next two turns." Blaise said

Draco glared at him but obligingly took Harry's hand and felt a shock. Harry looked up at him surprised.

"Hermione; truth or dare?" He asked

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?" he asked

"I wish I could say yes." She replied looking down. "But No."

We all looked at her surprised and I saw that this subject was a sad one for her.

"Oh Hermione." I exclaimed and she began to cry. I was holding her before Blaise even got out of his chair.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Draco sad letting go of Harry's hand and coming to sit at her feet. "I didn't know."

"No one did." She whispered and turned her hand to look at Blaise. "Am I still good enough?"

"Always Mya." He whispered taking her from me and so I went back to rest in Ken's arms.

"I will never say another bad word to or about you." Draco said taking his seat back and recapturing Harry's hand. "One more turn and I won't have to touch you as it seems you hate it so."

"Hermione has passed her turn to Ron." Blaise said after she had whispered into his ear.

"Harry truth or dare." I asked

"Truth."

"Is it true that you like only girls?"

"No." Harry answered pulling his hand out of Draco's causing the blond to snap his eyes up at him. "Ken truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Have you dated anyone besides Ron?" Harry paused "and if so who."

"Yes and Daisuke." Ken said "Davis."

"You dated Davis?" I asked looking at Ken.

"Yes for about a year." Ken said "It was just after I came out."

"I think our game is over, we can talk or we can leave." Blaise said still holding her close.

"I'm going to the tower." Ron said leaving the room with Ken following.

"I'm sleepytoo." Harry said standing up and headed toward the door.

"I'm going to head to bed too." Draco said following Harry out and then heading back to the dorm rooms.

Half way there he ran into a brunette girl he had never seen before. She was wearing pink shorts and a white and pink shirt a camera hanging around her neck.

"Hello." She said looking at him. She saw a blond boy who she could only describe as aristocratic in both looks and attitude.

"Hi." He said "I've never seen you before."

"My name is Kari, I just arrived today to see my old friend Ken." She answered

"Oh you're one of his friends." Draco said

She stared at him, she got the feeling he didn't much like Ken. "Does it bother you having him and us here?"

"Not so much, it just doesn't fit what my family stood for." He said :we need to get to our rooms before Filch finds us."

She nodded and headed toward the tower steps as he headed down to the dungeons.

Harry collapsed on his bed thinking about how Draco's hand had felt in his. He couldn't help but feel the shock when he had taken his hand away or the way Draco had looked when he admitted he liked guys and girls.

Just as he was slipping into sleep he heard Ron and Ken.

"You should have told me about Davis before they showed up." Ron said

"It was over a year ago, I didn't think it would matter." Ken's voice with the Japanese accent sounded like he might have been crying.

"I don't want to have to fight for you." Ron said softly.

"Ron I don't like him like that anymore and you were always the reason I broke up with him. I felt closer to you even in dreams."

That was all Harry heard as he slipped into dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

"Big brother." Kari called out as she entered the room.

Yolei and Cody were crashed out on the couch her long hair falling over the arm with her hands on his chest. Matt and T.k. came into the room talking followed by the half a sleep bearers of Courage.

"Oni-san, I meet someone in the hall who said something strange." Kari said

"What was it?" Tai asked as they all sat in chairs and she told them about her meeting in the hall way with the blonde boy. When she was finished they had written down things to research and gone to bed.

Yolei yawned and streatched her arms up, she smiled at Cody who was still sleeping. They had been friends forever and sometimes fell a sleep together. The others didn't say anything Kari sleep with a whistle she had always wore when she was young. Tai and Matt sleep in the same room often holding hands. Davis would fall a sleep with his soccer ball and T.k. would listen to music as he fell a sleep.

She and Cody had talked about getting together and decided to wait to put titles on each other in case either of them happened to fall for someone else. She had at one point been crushing on Ken but had realized he was into boys before he even admitted it. Tai and Matt had been dating for a while and Kari and Davis had been tiptoeing around the possibility, while T.k. was unsure if he wanted a relationship.

She lay still her hands back on Cody's chest. She knew how she felt about him. Cody though a few years younger was just as mature as she or the others were and often acted as if he was older. He was polite to the extreme and always helped clean things up.

"Morning Yolei." He said as he stretched his arms out.

"Morning Cody." She replied Happily.

They both got up slowly and her left hand caught his right. He smiled at her than raised her hand to his lips. She smiled at him and then they both stood up and went their separate ways. Yolei found the note on things to research and headed toward the library. When she walked through that door he saw one of Ken's knew friends Hermione sitting there.

"Konichiwa." She said causing the brunette to look up.

"Hello." She said back jestering to her to sit down.

"My name is Yolei." She said

"I'm Hermione."

"You grew up in this world can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Her chocolate brown eyes meet Yolei's purple-pink ones.

"Why do some of the people think lowly of Ken?"

"Honestly Yolei it isn't just Ken, It's all Muggle born." Hermione sighed "We just ended a war on that princible. The older families were what you called pure-Blooded they had been born into families that had magic all around."

"Would one of those people happen to be a blonde who stays in the dungeon?" she asked

"Malfoy, that's his last name. Draco. His family is an old pure-blood family, his mother was a black, most of them were what we call dark wizards and witches. Draco and his parents were saved by my friend Harry."

"Why do they look down on others?" she asked

"It was started by Salazar Slytherin one of the school founders; he believed that magic should be kept in the families with pure-blood. That no muggle-born or half-blood should be allowed in."

"I'm guessing the others disagreed."

"Yes and they kicked him out, allowing all people gifted with magic to learn it here."

"This Draco he talked to my friend Kari, said something about the way he was taught." She said

"Yes, Draco's Parents believed that they were above people like me and you." She said "It was quite a long time coming the change he is going through."

"Change?" Yolei asked

"Yes, Draco is falling in love with Half-blood."

Yolei thought about that for a few minutes knowing what love could do to a person.

Tai and Matt were wandering the grounds and Kari was taking pictures of the people she had just meet as well as the other interesting things she was seeing. Davis and T.k were down by the lake with Ken and Ron.

Harry stayed in his room most of the day with his mind going over how he had felt with Draco. Then he came out to get food. As he walked into the hall he found Draco coming out. Draco stopped and so did he.

"Hello Harry." Draco's voice was somewhat softer then normal.

"Hi Draco." He said with a smile "Finish eating?"

"Not very Hungry actually, You?"

"Going to eat want to come in with me, we can talk." He offered

"I have to go see my godfather perhaps we can meet around the pitch in an hour?" his silver eyes never left Harry's green ones.

"Alright." Harry said

"So this is Ron?" Davis said with a smile.

I stared at the boy with spiky mahogany hair. "Yes, I'm Ron."

"Davis, but then you know that." He said

"Dai leave him be, it's not that he has any say in what Ken tells him in dreams." The blond T.k. said hitting his friend.

"You two could drive him crazy." Ken said laughing as Cody came up to them.

"Have you guys seen Yolei?"

"Not since last night when she was laying on the couch with you." Davis and T.k said at the same time.

"I missed something." Ken said pulling me into his arms.

"Yolei and Cody have been acting like a couple for a while now." T.k said laughing.

"You guys know that we aren't together we're close but not a couple." Cody said

"Did you check the Library?" I asked "From what Ken told me Yolei is your groups Hermione, she likes knowledge."

"Thank you, Ron-san." Cody bowed slightly and headed back to the castle.

I watched him go thinking that love seemed to be finding people at much younger ages.

"Ken it's time for dinner call your friends." I said smiling half an hour later and he did.

We lead the way back with all but two of his friends following us we meet Yolei, Hermione and Cody heading into the hall and were told that we had just missed Harry.

Harry walked to the pitch with a smile on his face. He stopped when he spotted Draco sitting in the middle of the pitch.

"Hello Draco." He called

"Harry." Draco stood and walked over to him.

"Draco, do you like me?" Harry asked softly looking down.

"Yes." Draco answered pushing Harry's face back up to look at him. "I like you very much Harry." Draco pressed his lips to the raven haired boys.

Hermione sat with Blaise on his lap at dinner for many days and the rest of the school became accustom to the new students that were visiting for a week and Harry smiled a lot continually looking at Draco who would smile and then leave the table. Yolei and Cody took to staying in the tower most of the time.

"Cody?" Yolei closed her eyes leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Yes Yolei?" Cody asked staring at her.

"Would you miss me if I went away?" she said softly.

The fact was he didn't like to think of Yolei being gone. She had been around him all his life and made him feel safe and happy plus lately she had been on his mind all the time.

"Yes Yolei. I wouldn't want you to go away." He pulled her into his arms and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Cody I have to say this, I love you." Her long hair hung around her shoulders and her eyes.

"Yolei." Cody kissed her than pulled back. "I love you too."

They lay close to each other and that's the way that the gang found them fast asleep.

That night I sleep in Ken's arms and never noticed that Harry didn't come in.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Kari took pictures of each of their new friends. She had me and ken hold each other, than did the same with Mione and Blaise. I wasn't expecting the last couple but it seems that Mione and Blaise did. Kari took a picture of Harry with Draco's arms around his waist.

"it's time for us to go." Codi said after we took moving pictures of them.

"I hope you had a good time here." I said with a smile and then held Kens hand as the light that had brought them, took them back again.

We spent the next few days just hanging out. Ken and Draco would talk about different sports while Harry, Mione and I would talk about the end of the year. Blaise he just didn't care about the fact that we were graduating in the spring.

By Christmas time we were making plans to go to Japan for a week. Kari and Tai's parents had given the okay for Mione and Blaise to stay with them. Harry and Draco would be staying at Tai and Matt's and Ken and I would be staying with his parents.

As the others were getting on the train Ken used his D3 to send us and our stuff to the meeting point at the school his friends went to. Lucky we had all changed into muggle clothes before leaving. The ones waiting on us were Yolei and Cody. They were holding hands and smiling as we came out of the portal opened by their D3's.

"Konichiwa." They said "It's nice that you will be visiting us for a week."

We all smiled and the group of us walked off most us with our trunks in our pockets. We all walked until we came to the apartment building in which the Yagami's lived. Kari meet us at the entrance and took Mione and Blaise. We walked toward the building where Tai and Matt lived and watched them go up to the apartment than Ken and I got on the train and went to his house.

"Mom, Dad!" Ken called out as he opened the door.

"Ken." His mom called and walked out into the hallway.

He pulled me into the apartment and into his arms. "This is Ron."

"Nice to meet you." I said as his dad joined his mom.

"Well come in, you must be hungry." His dad said "My wife just finished cooking dinner."

The four of us walked the rest of the way in and I found myself staring. It was beautiful and decorated for use only. A couple of chairs, a couch and the T.V in the living room, a small table close to the ground with cushions to sit on in the dining room and a few stools around the island in the kitchen.

"Welcome to my home." Ken whispers into my ear and I shiver slightly.

"Do your parents know about magic?" I whisper.

"Ron." I look up at his mother. "have you heard about Digimon?"

"Yes ma'am." I say "He told me about them a long time ago."

"With what we know about Digimon Ron we believe in most things." His dad said

"Well then don't be surprised if we have an owl land on the balcony sometime this week." Ken said with a laugh.

"An owl?" his mom said raising her eyebrow.

"It's how we stay in touch, owls deliver our mail." I tell them. "Mine is Earol and he is very easily confused."

"Well we can all sit down and eat now." His dad says.

So we all sat down and ate the grilled fish, rice and milk. The dinner was great and when it was over we put all our stuff in Ken's room.

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Hermione you'll be staying in my room with me, while Blaise stays in Tai's old room." Kari said as she took my stuff.

Blaise and I shared a look as he put his stuff in the other room. We kissed before I walked into Kari's room. it was set up with bunk beds and the top one was decorated in Maroon and Gold, I smiled.

"You found out what house colors were from Ken didn't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Tai's old room is decked out in green and silver." She said with a laugh.

"it's kinda nice but Blaise and I don't care much about the house colors." I laughed "Harry and Draco do though."

"Tai and Matt decorated their extra room in both colors." She laughed and pushed her brown hair out of her eyes.

"it still amazes people that a slytherin and a Gryffindor got together. Of course I think it might be harder for them to believe that a Malfoy would end up with a Potter." I told her.

"Why is that?"

"I'll answer that." Blaise said coming into the room and sitting on the floor. "The Malfoy's and Potter's have had a family feud for ages, I once asked Dray's dad about it and was told that a Potter girl walked away from an arranged marriage with a Malfoy heir." He explained his medium length blue-black hair falling down into his eyes. "I suppose it makes some sense that a later generation would find each other."

"You know I'm not the first in my family to be a witch." I say causing him to look at me. "my mom's side has some but my mom was born a squib."

"Does anyone know about that?" He said smiling at me.

"No, It was my business so I didn't tell them." I answered.

Harry's P.O.V

"Your apartment is nice, Matt, Tai." Draco said with a smile.

"Thank you Draco." Matt said

"What do you think Harry?" Tai asked

"It's different, but very nice." I replied

"I bet it's nothing like what you're used to being a hero and all." Tai said

"Actually Tai it's better." I said causing the others three to stop and stare.

"Better?" Matt said questioningly.

Draco just stared at me waiting on a reply.

"Yes Better." I said "My aunt and uncle kept me in a cupboard under the stairs until I started Hogwarts and made me do all the chores. Then moved me into my cousin's second bedroom before second year, Ron and his brothers had to remove bars from my window to get me out."

Draco stood stock still but his eyes were full of rage and looked like molten silver.

"Calm down Draco, I got out." I said pushing my bangs out of my eyes. "I left my relatives house for good in sixth year."

"Why did they treat you like that?" he asked

"They thought I was a freak." I said with a small sad smile.

"Harry, what happened to them?" Tai asked

"They were moved during the end of the war and I don't know after that." I replied pulling his arms around my waist. He nuzzled his head into my neck and kissed it lightly his hair falling down on my neck as he did.

"Any way we figured that we would meet up with the older DD tomorrow while Kari and the others are in school." Tai said holding Matt.

"They still have classes?" Draco asked.

"Yes until about Friday." Matt said

"Have you ever seen a non-magic school Draco?" Matt asked

"Nope." Draco said "I haven't it was against my family's belief to even be near a muggle."

"Muggle?" Tai said raising an eyebrow.

"A non-magical person." I said

"So like us?" Matt asked

"Well I guess so but you aren't normal muggles either." Draco said

"What do you mean?" Tai asked

"Simple, you guys have seen something and done something different." He said

"You mean digimon?" they said in unison

"Yes that's what he means." I said

"I wonder what Agumon would think about this group." Tai said with a laugh.

"No kidding." Matt laughed too.

The four of us separated and went into the rooms to sleep. I fell asleep in Draco's arms laying on a bed made with silver sheets and a maroon comforter.

The next morning Hermione woke up to Kari's alarm clock and without even thinking used her wand to stop it just as Kari climbed out of the bed.

"Sorry Hermione I have school." She said

"No biggy." She turned over. "going back to sleep."

Kari dressed quickly and ran to meet Davis and the others.

"Hey Kari." Yolei called out standing with Cody's hand in her own.

"Morning." Kari said kissing Davis's cheek and then T.k.'s as was her ritual. "I woke Hermione she wasn't happy."

"Ni-san said that they are going to bring Harry and Draco by at lunch." T.k. said

"Cool." Was the common reply as they all walked to shool.

At lunch Yolei and Kari meet their four guests and showed Draco around each room and took him to the gym where T.k and Davis were playing basketball.

"Hey Ni-san." T.k said as he dunked the ball.

"This is a game?" Draco asked and Harry laughed stealing the ball from Davis and shooting.

"My cousin used to play this." Harry said

"So what do you think of the school?" Kari asked

"it's different, we use magic for most things." He said

"Let's play." Harry said running circles around Davis and T.k. to make another basket.

Draco caught him and stole the ball throwing it at the hoop. Ten minutes later the bell rang. 

"Got to go." They called as they walked away.

Draco, Harry, Tai and Matt left the school to meet up with the older DD and the rest of the Hogwarts group.

The first person they saw was a girl wearing a medium length pink dress with long strawberry blond hair. Next to her was another girl wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white shirt.

"Mimi, Sora!" Matt called as they approached the two girls turned to look at them.

"Tai, Matt." The strawberry blond said hugging them both. The other girl smiles slightly.

"This is Harry and Draco." Matt said

"It's nice to meet you." Draco said holding out his hand.

"We don't shake hands here." The girl in shorts said "I'm Sora." She then hugged them both just to hear a growl when her arms encircled Harry.

"I'm not going to steal your man tiger." She laughed "I'm taken."

"Damn right." The other girl Mimi said

"Oh." Draco said pulling Harry into his arms as Sora and Mimi held each other.

"You'll find that none of us older DD as we call each other are what you would call straight." Sora said

"Guys." Hermione's voice caught them off guard as she, Blaise, Ron and Ken joined them.

"So were just waiting on Izzy and Joe then?" Ken said

"Yup they should be here soon." Sora said

"Hi I'm Hermione and this is Blaise." She said leaning against him.

"I'm Sora and this is Mimi." She said pointing to the girl who was now sitting on the bench again.

Just as Ken went to introduce Ron, Mimi interrupted him.

"You must be Ron." She said and hugged him.

"Hmm." He said slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh sorry." She said moving back.

"Ron's not around a lot of girls who hug so much." Ken said

"That's an understatement." Ron said "My mom, my sister, and Hermione are the three girls I see most."

"Hey I hug." Hermione Pouted.

"Mione, you don't hug me often." He said

"You won't let me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Konichiwa."

"Joe, Izzy." The girls hugged the two new comers a red head and a boy with blue hair.

"Hermione, Blaise, Harry, Draco, Ron these are Joe and Izzy- Senpai." Ken introduced

"Senpai?" the red head said "I was never your teacher Ken, I'm Izzy."

"I second that, I'm Joe." The blue haired boy said

"Ron." Said shaking hands with both boys who then did the same with the others.

"Guess I'm no longer the only red head." Izzy said with a laugh.

"You are in the DD." Ken said "Ron and his friends aren't in that group."

"Ron's friends? I thought we were your friends too." Harry and Hermione said both pouting.

"You are." Ken said looking down.

Harry and Hermione hugged him causing both their mates to growl.

"Oh do knock it off." Mimi said

Draco and Blaise glared at her. Mione and Harry laughed each kissing their respective mate on the cheek.

"Really you two know we aren't going anywhere." Mione said

The group made its way to the park just as the younger kids got out of school. Yolei and cody came out of the school hand in hand with Kari, Davis and T.k following all headed toward the park to meet up with the group.

"Mimi!" Kari and Yolei called both hugging the strawberry blond haired girl.

"They act like they don't see her all the time." Harry said

"They don't Mimi lives in America." Sora says.

"Oh."


	5. Chapter 5

"Blaise and I are going to the store, does anyone want anything?" Hermione asked

"Could you get me a chocolate bar Mione?" Harry asked

"Sure." They walked away.

"You want something." Blaise said with a smirk.

"I want you but it's not going to happen for a while." She said and continued to walk.

"Why?" he asked

"I want to wait and see if we're going to last." She said

"Hermione Jean Granger, I want you in my life, I was going to wait to do this." He started

"Blaise." She turned around and smiled at him. "I love you and I know what you want to say. Yes I'll marry you." She through her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You always make me feel happy." Said Blaise as they keep walking.

Hermione bought a bag of chips and Harry's candy bar. Then they headed back to meet the group.

Harry and Ron noticed her smile as soon as they saw her.

"I was just telling them about the book you used to figure out why Ron and ken dream shared." Harry said

"It's interesting that you used a book to find Blaise your soulmate." Sora said

"I wrote the spell down if you want to use it." Hermione said

"Nah." Sora said "Do you know what my crest was?"

"Your crest?" Five of us said and ken laughed.

"I didn't tell them about the crests." He said

"How could you not." Tai said

"Okay we'll go around and tell you." Matt said "My crest was friendship."

"Knowledge." Izzy said

"Sincerity." Mimi said

"Courage." Tai said

"Reliabilty." Joe said

"Light." Came from Kari.

"Hope." T.k replied

"And mine was Love." Sora said with a smile.

"So what does that mean?" Hermione asked

"Well in my case that I can tell when two people are in love, like the six of you." Sora said

"So your crests are all connected to a gift?" Harry asked

"Yes." Sora replied

"We all have Crests too." Davis said with a smile. "Mine are courage and friendship."

"Mine are Love and sincerity." Yolei said

"Mine was reliability like Joe's, and Knowledge like Izzy's." Cody said

"I had the crest of Kindness." Ken said

"So Mione why are you smiling so much?" Ron asked

"Blaise and I are engaged." She said blushing slightly.

"Congrats." Everyone said at the same time.

"Can guys get married in the Wizarding world?" Tai asked

"Yes and some guys in the wizarding world are capable of pregnancy." Draco said

"Hm." Harry blushed slightly.

"Is there something you need to tell us?" Mione said

"hmm. I'd rather not." Harry murmured

"Love?" Draco asked

"Later." Harry said and walked away.

We all watched him leave Draco following.

"Harry." Draco said catching his arms and turning him around. "What's going on?"

"I don't know okay." Harry said closing his eyes. "I've been feeling strange since we sleep together."

"We can call a medi-witch if you want." Draco said

"Yes, I want to know what's going on with me." Harry said

They ran up to Matt and Tai's apartment and Draco apperated to the Malfoy Manor and fire called on the Hogwarts medi-witch. They both appeared together to find Harry laying down on the extra bed.

"Harry?" Draco said

"Yeah." Harry said

"I've brought the medi-witch." Draco said

"Hello Harry." She said "Let's find out what's going on shall we?"

"Yes please."

She used her wand and ran a scan over his whole body. Then smiled slightly.

"Harry can you sit up?" she asked

"Yes." And as he did his hair fell into his eyes.

"Well it would seem that you two are starting a family early. Congratulations your pregnant Harry." She said and he fell back on his bed in a dead faint.

"He's pregnant?" Draco asked

"Yes, apparently a month." She said "I'm going back and letting the head of Gryffindor know she needs to get a new seeker." She disappeared just as the door opened to the apartment.

"Draco you here?" Matt called as they entered.

"In our room." he said standing against the door.

"Your friends are worried, you should call them." Tai said

"When Harry's ready." He said

"How is Harry?" Matt asked

"Surprised and passed out." Draco answered truthfully crossing his arms.

"Was Hermione right then?" Tai asked.

"Yes." Draco said

Tai smiled slightly. "I wish that was possible for us."

"Taichi yagami, I wouldn't want to get pregnant." Matt said

"Who said you had to carry it Yamato Ishida?" he asked

"You two know that they have a potion to allow men to get pregnant." Draco said with a laugh.

"What you think Matt a little one?" Tai asked

"Maybe someday Tai but not yet." Matt replied.

"Draco?" Harry's voice caused him to turn around. "I'm pregnant."

"Yes Harry." Draco said sitting down behind Harry and curled his arms around him. "Will you Marry me?"

"Draco are you just asking because of the Baby?" Harry asked

"No." Draco said

"Then yes." Harry said

Hermione sat in Bliase's arms on the couch at the Yagami's house. "I didn't mean anything when I said that earlier." She said

"I know that and so does he." Blaise said "He's just very protective of Harry."

"Do you think that he might actually be pregnant?" she asked

"I don't know." Blaise said

The phone rang and Kari answered it?

"Oh Hi Draco, Yeah just a minute." She said "Mione, Draco's on the phone." Hermione got up and took the phone.

"Hey what's up?" she asked

"Harry and I are going to be parents and he wanted me to tell you." Draco said

"Oh my god." She said

"We're happy Hermione." He said

"I'm Happy for you." She said

"Well I got to go." Draco said

"Do you want me to tell Ron?" she asked

"No, Harry wants to tomorrow." He said

The two of them hung up and she turned around and fell into Kari as she passed out. "Help!" Kari called catching her. Blaise picked her up bridal style and took her into Kari's room and lay her down on the bed.

"She Going to be okay?" Kari asked

"Yeah she'll be fine when she wakes up." He said "She must have gotten a surprise."

Ron and Ken lay in his bed fast asleep with their arms around each other. Tai and Matt fell asleep as soon as they lay down. Mimi and Sora sleep in Sora's room each laying on their sides. Joe and Izzy were in their rooms fast asleep. Everyone was going to bed in fact.

Cody was staying the night with Yolei's family while his mom and grandpa were out. They were laying on the couch his arms wrapped around her. Draco and Harry fell asleep with their hands on Harry's abdomen which was starting to grow. Blaise fell asleep in his room with a smile thinking about the coming summer.

The next morning Hermione woke up to Kari's alarm again and instead of going back to sleep she got up and took a shower while everyone else was still asleep. Kari took off out the door with a goodbye call.

"Kari!" Davis called and pulled her into an embrace. She laughed and kissed his cheek again as she did every day.

"Morning Kari-chan." Cody said with a smile.

"Morning Cody-san." Kari replied with a smile at the boy who still dressed in tan and green.

"Yolei and I are going Offical, We're dating." Cody said pulling her hand to his lips.

"I think that Hermione got a big surprise yesterday." Kari said with a smile as they walked.

"Is it a good one?" Cody asked with a look at her.

"I don't know." They all separated and went to class.

When Harry woke up he found Draco still wrapped around him. He gently disentangled himself, got up took a shower and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. He made a few scrambled eggs and toast then he poured himseld a glass of juice just as Tai and Matt stumbled out of their room.

"Good morning, Tai, Matt." He said sitting down and eating.

"Morning." Both replied pouring cereal in bowls.

"Draco up yet?" Matt asked

"No." Harry replied "He's still sleeping."

"Congratulations Harry." Tai said eyeing his stomach.

"Thank you Tai." Harry said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning." A very sleepy Draco said with a smile.

"Morning love.' Harry said kissing his cheek.

"Harry we need to tell the others and then my parents." Draco said

"Dray your parents going to be happy." Harry said

"They'll get over it after all you're carrying their first grandchild." Draco said

"I'm going to get my shoes and then going to the park." Harry said

"Harry you can always Accio your shoes." Draco said

"Dray I maybe seventeen but I'd like to be normal on my break." He said going into the kitchen and washing off his plate then walked into the room closing the door.

"Oh boy." Tai said with a small smirk.

"Don't you smirk Taichi Yagami." Matt said "Weren't you the one that wanted to know about the possibility of one of us having a child?" he asked

Tai stopped and turned to look at him. "Yes but what does that have to do with me smirking?"

"Because if one of us does then we will have mood swings." Matt said

"Mood swings." Draco sighed and walked back to their room. "Harry I'm coming in."

Draco found Harry sitting on their bed with a book in his hands. Small tears rolled down his cheeks. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and looked at the picture on the page. It was baby Harry and his parents.

"They would be proud of you, proud of the man you've become." Draco said

Harry leaned into Draco and let his tears subside before he pulled on his shoes and pulled Draco to his feet.

"Come with?" He asked

"Of course." Draco said and dressed quickly.

They walked to the park and found that many couples were there. In the shade of a large cherry tree they saw a couple with a baby carriage,

"Do you feel it?" Harry asked

"The weak magic around them?" Draco asked "Yes I sense it."

They walked over to the couple and Draco stopped staring at the woman.

"What's wrong Dray?" Harry asked causing her and the man to look up.

"Draco Malfoy?" She said standing up her medium length copper hair falling as she did.

"Elizabeth." He said the name and a small smile spread across his face. "You live here?"

"We moved here when I was nine." She said and offered him her hand. "This is my husband and our little one Michelle."

"Harry this is Elizabeth she and I lived next to each other when we were young." Draco pulled Harry into his arms. "Elizabeth this is Harry my mate."

"It's nice to meet you Harry." She said then she looked at Draco again. "You still making fun of my cousin?"

"Hmm not for about six months." Dray said "He's the reason we are here."

"Where is he?" her blue eyes sparkled

"Staying with his soul mate." He said

When Draco said that Harry saw the resemblance he had been looking for, her hair while not the same red hand the same bounce as Ginny's and her eyes were the same blue as all the Weasley's had.

"She's related to Ron?" Harry Said softly.

"Ron Weasley is my cousin through his mom." Elizabeth said "I was a Pruitt."

"Ron's my best friend." Harry said "Well one of them." He laughed

"We got to go now Liz. Harry and I have some news we have to share with your cousin." Draco said

"Can you tell him I would like to see him?" she said pulling out a piece of paper and writing her address.

"Sure." Draco said taking it. "Bye for now." He called leading Harry away.

"I thought you hated all of Ron's family." Harry said

"I meet Elizabeth at preschool and then found out we were neighbors, mom didn't care that she was related to the Weasley's." Draco explained.

Ron woke up and dressed a feeling of anticipation taking control and answered the door when the bell rang to find a smiling Draco and an apprehensive Harry.

"What's going on?" He asked his friends.

"First your cousin Elizabeth would like to see you." Draco said holding out the paper.

Ron's face lit up. "She's here?" and Harry saw the same eagerness in him that she had shown.

"Yes she lives here." Draco said "Harry and I have some news."

Ron's blue eyes turned to Harry and he suddenly wanted to become invisible.

"Harry, He'll be happy." Draco said putting his arms around Harry's waist,

"Ron." Harry said softly. "I'm Pregnant."

The red head was surprised but hugged his friend close. "Does Mione know?" he asked

"I told her last night though we haven't heard from her since." Draco said

So the group took off to the Yagami house hold. It was Mrs. Yagami who answered the door and led them to Kari's room where Hermione was sitting at the desk with a pen and paper. Blaise was sitting on the bottom bunk.

"Will you get her to talk?" Blaise said "She just keeps writing."

Harry looked over her shoulder and saw that she was writing one sentence over and over again. I'm pregnant was written about thirty times.

"Mione, you're not." Harry said taking the pen from her and moving her face to meet her eyes. "I am."

Her eyes seemed to pop for a moment then she focused on his eyes. "Harry." She said

"Hey Mione." He hugged her close. "I'm Pregnant with Draco's baby." He said with a smile.

Blaise gasped and looked at Draco. "Yes it's true." Draco said then laughed as the thought that they hadn't told Elizabeth came to his mind.

"Dray I want to go back." Harry said pulling away from Hermione.

"Back?" Draco asked

"Home." Harry said

"You mean Hogwarts?" Ron asked

"Yes." Harry said "I want to go back and talk to the head of house."

"Harry the nurse said she would do that." Draco said

"I need some info Dray and she can help me with that." Harry said

"Info on what?" Mione asked

"My pregnancy." He said

"Harry I can look it up." Hermione said "I think you being here is a good thing."

"Alright I'll stay the week." He said

The rest of the week went rather well, Ron and Elizabeth saw each other at the park twice and the whole group hung out after school was out. Tai and Matt had a million questions about the baby and how it felt. Kari, Mimi, and Sora all squelled when Harry told them. Yolei like Hermione went into research mode and Cody pouted while she was looking things up.

"Cody you know I hate it when you pout." Yolei said with a smile and kissed his cheek. "I'm just trying to help."

Cody nodded and lay down on the couch watching her work. She was taking notes out of books on pregnancy and had to hide the books every time one of her sisters or her parents came into the room.

None of them even knew about the magical world or the possibility for some guys to have children. She didn't want her family to think that she was pregnant. They hadn't even talked about sleeping together like that. Yolei was seventeen and Cody himself was only fifteen true that at the end of the year they would both be graduating but they were still too young for that. He had been thinking about moving to England for college and asking her to go with him though.

On Friday night the group from Hogwarts headed back to school. They said their goodbyes and then appeared at the gate to the school. "Home." Harry murmured and pushed through the gate.


End file.
